world_between_worldsfandomcom-20200215-history
Agent 8
If you are looking for Mystic Sauce's 8's new being, check out Acti Agent 8 (or simply, 8) is an agent in the Squidbeak Splatoon, hired by Captain Cuttlefish in the Deepsea Metro at the events of Octo Expansion. Agent 8 appears in the rp as a secondary character that often appears in ramdom situations. Currently she lives in New Albacore Hotel, where she rests most of the day and occasionally gets out to interact. Attributes. Appearance. Agent 8 is an Octoling girl, she usually wears a black leather crop top with one long sleeve, leather skirt and boots, sometimes (especially when she's at home) she wears a blue pajama shirt with the Chirpy Chips logo on it and purple shorts with black sweedes. She haves the default hair for an Octoling: two thin tentacles with two suckers parted way in the front that curl at the tips, reaching slightly past her shoulders, as well as two larger but shorter tentacles in the back that also curl at the tips, each with a single sucker. Her eyes are orange. Personality. 8 is usually shy and insecure. She usually has a serious look on her face, not showing many expressions at all. 8 feels extremely uncomfortable when she meets a new person, andand has a fondness for poetry (she wrote one for every Mem Cake she collected). Throughout these poems, Agent 8 demonstrates a yearning for life on the surface. In the other side of the coin, being an ex-soldier of the octoling army, when she's face-to face with her enemies, she goes "out of control" and starts swearing at her enemies. She also has portrayed to be xenophobic sometimes, usually showing herself disrespectfull to 307, who is a Sanitized Octoling. Abilities. Agent 8 has the standard abilities of an Octoling, being able to shift into the form of an octopus to swim through her ink. And, as any other Inkling/Octoling, she's damaged by enemy ink. Her ink is usually purple, pink, or red, the standard Octarian colours. She currently has only two weapons: her trusty Splattershot and her Splat Brella. Agent 8 used to fight in the Octoling Armada, meaning that she perfectly understands Octoling technology and weapons and can easily build mini-versions of bosses, such as a Mini-Octostomp or a Mini-Octo Samurai. Somehow, whenever she hums, whistles or sings Calamari Inkantation, 8 gains the ability to make powerful attacks that are always surrounded by a green and magenta aura. This increases the power of normal attacks like the Ink Storm or the Splat Bombs and creates new attacks, like the Spear Hands or the Katana Arms. History. Agent 8 was an Octoling soldier for the Octarian army and had a change of heart when Calamari Inkantation was etched into their soul. In Octo Valley, Agent 8 encountered Cap'n Cuttlefish and Agent 3, Cap'n Cuttlefish had them attack Agent 8 and both of them battled until all three of them were attacked by "someone" and were knocked into the Deepsea Metro. Agent 8 lost their memories from injuries suffered during the fall through the ceiling and became a test subject of the metro. According to Marina, Octolings that hear the song become discontent with Octarian society and choose to strike out on their own. They are called Agent 8 by Cap'n Cuttlefish (and pretty much everyone else) in reference to them being identified as subject number 10,008 in the testing facility, since Agent 8 forgot their real name after losing their memory. After escaping the Deepsea Metro, she purchased an apartment at New Albacore Hotel. Trying to start a new life, but by luck or bad luck, she still is a part of the Squidbeak Splatoon and "tries" to save Inkopolis from dark forces.Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Splatoon (series) Category:Heroes